Extrasensorial
by Sparkle Lider
Summary: Estaba parado mirando como los hombres hacían entrar las enormes cajas en el departamento del enfrente. Al perecer alguien nuevo se mudaría allí. Lee Jinki. A pesar de que desesperadamente intentaba decir algo, ninguna palabra salió de mi boca. Por la cara de Jinki, cruzó la sorpresa. La puerta se cerró de un golpazo. Jinki.


Estaba parado mirando como los hombres hacían entrar las enormes cajas en el departamento del enfrente. Al perecer alguien nuevo se mudaría allí. Me mantenía callado porque últimamente me disgustaba mucho hablar. Crucé mis brazos y apoyé mi menuda espalda contra la pared.

Cuando la fila de hombres hubo terminado, un chico apareció. Era una o dos cabezas, más alto que yo, su pelo castaño le llovía hasta por debajo de las orejas y su sonrisa iluminaba toda su cara.

Lee Jinki.

La sorpresa se apoderó tan rápido de mi corazón que pensé que se detendría. Instintivamente, me escondí en el pasillo de escaleras que conducían al piso siguiente. Luego de pasar unos largos segundos intentando calmarme, disimuladamente volví a mirar. Se encontraba parado al lado de la puerta de su departamento abierta, mientras firmaba unos papeles. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Eso era todo un alivio. Luego de terminar con su tarea, les ofreció una reverencia de 90 grados a los hombres y entró en el departamento.

Me desplomé sobre el escalón en el cual me encontraba. Lentamente, apoyé mi cabeza sobre la pared y cerré los ojos.

_-¡Me gustas!- Dije, mientras intentaba esconder el rojo de mi cara._

_-¿Eh?- Contestó Jinki, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el piso. Lo hacia siempre que se sentía nervioso._

_-¡Dije que me gustas! ¿Acaso eres sordo?- Me asusté de los duras que sonaron mis palabras, supuestamente en esos momentos, tenían que ser lo mas dulces posibles._

_-Yo…-Comenzó a decir Jinki, mientras enredaba y desenredaba sus manos-_

_-No necesitas darme una respuesta ahora-Dije, mientras me daba vuelta velozmente._

_Mientras me alejaba, pensé en lo patético que era. Esta huyendo por el miedo al rechazo. Prefería seguir albergando esperanzas a que desgarraran mi orgullo._

_Una mano tiró fuertemente de mi brazo…_

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse me sacó del trance. Rápidamente, me llevé ambas manos hacia la cabeza y comencé a desenredarme los cabellos, intentando no perder la concentración.

Luego de pasar unos minutos reflexionando sin llegar a una conclusión coherente, me paré y me dirigí a la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeé desesperadamente la madera. Realmente no era consiente de lo que supuestamente debía esperar de la situación. La puerta se abrió velozmente. Un Jinki calmado se encontraba del otro. Clavó su mirada en mí.

A pesar de que desesperadamente intentaba decir algo, ninguna palabra salió de mi boca. Por la cara de Jinki, cruzó la sorpresa.

Su mirada seguía clavada en mí. Con los nervios de punta, intenté decir algo de nuevo.

La puerta se cerró de un golpazo.

_Pude sentir como el aliento de Jinki entraba en mi odio._

_-Tu… Tu también me gustas, Key- Su voz sonaba temblorosa._

Habían pasado exactamente dos días desde nuestro último encuentro. Lo sabía porque había contado cada puesta y cada salida del Sol. Luego de haber rememorado nuestros recuerdos, una y otra vez, me armé de valor para salir hacia el pasillo. No iba a dejar pasar más tiempo.

La puerta de su departamento se encontraba abierta. Al acercarme al marco de la puerta, divisé a Jinki de espaldas, mientras ordenaba las últimas cosas del departamento. Con paso decidido entré en la habitación.

-Jinki…-Dije.

Nada, ni siquiera volteó a verme.

-¡Jinki!- Grité.

Nada. Una desesperación me invadió. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de todo? ¿Acaso se atrevía a ignorarme? Después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros. En un ataque de locura que se llevó mi cordura por varios segundos, tomé la lámpara que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesa de luz y la estampé contra la pared que tenia en frente.

Al notarla volar, Jinki se dio vuelta hasta que quedamos frente a frente. Su cara reflejaba todo el asombro que tenía, al igual que hace dos días atrás.

-¿Qué te pasa, Jinki? ¿Por qué me ignoras?- Pregunté, mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas de mis ojos- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi?

Su mirada de sorpresa seguía clavada en mí. En forma brusca, separó los labios y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Cuando mis nervios estaban a punto de explotar, noté una pequeña tabla de madera sobre la mesa ratona. Instintivamente, levanté mi vista y la clavé sobre Jinki.

-Jinki… ¿Te has vuelto sordomudo?- Pregunté. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo me estaba comenzando a desconcertar mucho.

Rápidamente, Jinki desvío la mirada de mi posición y la clavó en el piso.

Una puntada de culpabilidad me invadió. Rápidamente me acerqué a la tabla y comencé a escribir.

_-¿Qué te paso?-_Pregunté. Jinki, quedó mirando la tabla durante varios minutos.

_-¿Qué es lo que te pasó a ti?-_ Escribió. Estaba esquivando la pregunta.

_-Yo vivo en el edificio de al lado…oh Jinki, te he extrañado todos estos años que estuvimos separados-_ Si no quería hablar de lo que le había sucedido, es mejor que no lo hiciéramos.

_-Debes volver, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- _Escribió velozmente, para luego pararse y desaparecer en la habitación de al lado.

_-Estoy harto de ti, de tus celos, de tus posesiones- Nunca había visto a Jinki tan enfado._

_-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Quizás tu me das motivos, ya que andas revolcándote con esas prostitutas-Grite, mientras intentaba dar vuelta la situación para que se volviera a mi favor._

_-Te dije que solo son unas amigas de la universidad. ¿Acaso no confías en mi?-_

_-¡No!- Grité_

_Pasado unos minutos, observé como Jinki apretaba fuertemente la manija de su bolso y se perdía por el umbral de la puerta._

Nuestros dolorosos recuerdos rompían mi corazón. Aun no podía creer que lo dejé irse. Con todo lo que lo amaba, por él estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida. Era mi todo, mi sangre, mi respiración, mis sentidos, la razón de mi existencia. Sin él, no era nada. Y estaba muy consiente de eso.

Pasado otros dos días, me dirigí hacia su puerta de nuevo. Cuando clavé mi vista allí, noté a Jinki enredando a una mujerzuela entre sus fuertes brazos. La besaba apasionadamente mientras le revolvía los rubios cabellos. Mi sangre hirvió tanto que no permitía a mi cerebro tomar el control de mis actos. Tomé a la rubia por los cabellos y la alejé de los brazos de mi amado. La sorpresa de Jinki, volvió a hacerse notoria en sus ojos. Invadido por una rabia abrumadora, tiré a la rubia escaleras abajo.

Me quedé allí, parado. Observando como Jinki corría hacia ella y la ayudaba a levantarse. Maldito bastardo, no había ni reparado en mi. Solo en ella. Con lágrimas corriéndome por las mejillas, volví a desaparecer del pasillo.

Otros incontables días pasaron. Me encontraba solo, reflexionando de todo lo que hice estos últimos días. Intentando divisar que fue lo que me equivoqué en este ultimo recuentro con Jinki.

Unas ganas terribles de entrar a su departamento, me invadió. Así que eso fue lo que hice.

La puerta se encontraba abierta. La atravesé sin dudarlo y la imagen que se reprodujo a continuación, me dejó petrificado.

Había seis personas sentadas en el piso, en círculo, tomadas de las manos. Entre ellas se encontraba Jinki. La que más me llamó la atención fue una señora, vestida como si fuera una gitana. Tenía una pollera larga, color rojo intenso. Una camisa blanca que terminaba adentro de esta, con un gran pañuelo rojo que le cubría los cabellos. Sus dedos largos y blancos, estaban cubiertos de anillos por completo. De diferentes tamaños y colores. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero aun así, no se veían las pupilas… Ni el ojo… Estaban en blanco.

-Espíritu… ¿Estas ahí?- Dijo, mientras los otros miembros del circulo, cerraban mas los ojos y aumentaban la presión que ejercían sus manos.

-¿Quién eres?- Grité

-Soy Madame Alexa… Quiero ayudarte-Dijo, con una voz muy serena.

-No necesito ayuda- Grité, mientras mi voz hacia eco en la habitación- Estoy con Jinki. Él es lo único que me importa.

-Él no es Jinki- Dijo, muy serenamente.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a girar a mil por hora. Rápidamente busqué la tabla de madera y me acerqué a ella. La coloqué en frente de Jinki y comencé a escribir.

_-¿Qué pasa Jinki? ¿Quién es esta loca? Dile que se vaya, Jinki. Dile que se vaya. Así podremos estar juntos._

La sorpresa en la cara de Jinki se transformo en miedo. Miedo puro.

-Él no es Jinki- Volvió a repetir la mujer.- Tu estas muerto.

La miré.

-¡No puede ser!-Grité, mientras me acercaba mas a ella- Yo estoy esperando a que Jinki volviera, luego de nuestra pelea tonta. Estoy seguro que él volverá y lo hizo.

-Jinki nunca volvió y Tu estas muerto- Dijo Alexa, seguía insistiendo en esas cosas.

-¡No!- Volví a decir.

De repente, un montón de recuerdos comenzaron a acechar mi cabeza. Me veía a mi mismo, llorando, viendo como Jinki se iba de casa. Luego vi la ventana, la abrí. Pude ver los autos moverse a toda velocidad por la carretera. Pude sentir el frio viento sobre mi cuerpo. Sentó que volaba.

-Él no es Jinki- Volvió a decir Alexa.

Lo miré, y comencé a inspeccionar mejor su rostro. Era cierto, se parecía pero no era Jinki. Su nariz era mas fina, sus labios no eran tan carnosos y sus ojos… No brillaban como los de Jinki.

Caí de rodillas al piso.

-Debes ir al lugar que te pertenece-Dijo Alexa- Y sabes que no es aquí, con los vivos.

La miré, tenia razón.

Una luz comenzó a hacerme cada vez más notoria a sus espaldas. Me paré lo más rápido que pude y la seguí. Al cruzarla, sentí como mi cuerpo se desintegraba para desaparecer. Mientras me reducía a la nada, repetirá el nombre de mi amado.

_Jinki._


End file.
